


Duetale

by gemctf2



Series: Undertale [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10260299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: Another au I madeAus I own:GretaltaleSolotale





	

Long ago... there is a triving monster species, FAIRIES

One day war broke out between humans and monsters

In order to ensure the survival of monsters, the FAIRIES gifted 9 companions to the UNDERGROUND

All 9 of them lived through many lives, beings with powerful magic with the SOUL purpose of protecting them

Many years later....

There is said to have 1 wondering companion and 2 companions who doesn't age at all.

...

[Name your companion]

Alex

The True Name


End file.
